Journey of a Lifetime
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: Discontinued. Two people Journeying across time meeting new friends and new ememies. Will they ever be able to get home? Many kinds of pairings. Read and Review. Will get more intresting in later chapters
1. How it All Started

Hello People, This is Scarlet Here. This is a new fic that my friend, Aqua-chan or as you all may know Mashou No Tenshi1 and I can up. I'm sorry for not writing the others but I'm having a writer's block. Here's the prologue. The first chapter will be out when we get about 3 reviews saying that you like this and would like to see the other chapters.

My friend and I know a story that no one else will believe in. it was about Scarlet Phoenix and Aquatic Dragon. They saw those two were the ugliest monsters. Some say they are skilled thieves and ruthless killers, but we know the true story and we will reveal it to you.

My friend and I, her name is Kira Maxwell. She has long chestnut brown hair that reaches her mid back. It was wavy and shines in the sun. She also has violet eyes. We've been friends since forever. My name is Ari Murai. I have straight raven black hair that reaches my butt with blood red streaks in it. I have midnight blue eyes with a bit of white swirls. People tell me that it reminds them of a lake under a big full moon. We had normal lives until that one-day that that we embarked on a journey that we didn't know we would have.

Okay people, tell us what you think. Is it good or not? Should we continue?


	2. The First World

Chapter 2: The First World: Fushigi Yugi

Scarlet: Hi Everyone.Thinking is in italics and bold. Flashbacks are in bold. Read and enjoy!

**-----Ari's Pov-----**

"Um...where am I" I asked the group

There were 7 boys and 1 girl sitting around a fire.

"Miss, where did you come from" A guy, I think he was a guy, he had long brown hair asked me.

I don't know" I answered

"I feel immense power from her" A guy, I hope he was a guy cause he had purple hair and dress like a girl said."Maybe she is a priestess too" said a little kid

"Huh? Priestess?" I asked

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hotohori, this is Chihiri, Chiriko, our priestess Miaka, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki" the brown hair guy said

"Hello, my name is Ari" I told them, "I don't know how I got here, but I can't find my friend"

"Who is she" asked the one called Tamahome

"Her name is Kira and she's my best friend. We came here together and now I can't find her" I explained

"It's okay, you must be tired" Miaka said

"Um...is there anywhere I can take a bath?" I asked

"Oh...sure, I was about to take one too. You could join me. The lake is just over there" Miaka said

"Oh, thank you" I got up and followed her to the lake.

Miaka turned around for me to slip into the water. While we bathed, we talk about how we all ended here, about her adventures, and about her friend Yuy.

Suddenly something bit my legs so I yelped and jumped up. Out of the bushes the others barged in asking what was wrong. I quickly turned around to hide my blushing face and heard the others gasp.

I turned around to see them looking at me.

"Hey, what the hell are you all looking at?" I snapped at them

They quickly turned around so I could change my clothes.

As soon as I was done, we went back to the camp and still everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked again

"Ari, did you know that there is a phoenix engraved on your back, no da?" Chichiri asked

"There is?" I touch my back and it felt funny

"There was writting on there too, we didn't have enough time to read it" Hotohori said

"Hey! Take off your clothes and turn around!" Tasuki ordered

"Arg...PERVERT!" I cried as I grabbed a boulder and started to bash his head with it.

"Um...I think what he was trying to say was that could you turn around and let us see what those words were?" Tamahome finally spoke

"Mmm...I guess" I took off the top part of my dress. I was wearing a kimono like dress. It was sleeveless and came down to my ankles with thigh high slits. The dress itself was black and red.

"Hm...can anyone read this?" Chiriko asked

"I think it says 'Descendent of the Phoenix' Tamahome said

**-----Kira's Pov-----**

"OUCH!" I yelped as I landed on...something...

"Would you mind getting off?" A blonde man asked me.

"Ack! Sorry!" I apologized. Apparently, I had landed on top of him. You'd have to admit that he was gorgeous, but there was something...off about him.

"Who are you?" A blonde girl asked me.

I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked crossly. "It is rude to ask someone their name without introducing yourself first."

The girl frowned at me. "My name is Hongo Yui."

"Kira." I said shortly.

"What, no last name?" She sneered at me.

"My name is none of your beeswax." I said. I was seriously starting to hate her. So freakin' demanding.

She looked like she was going to say something, but the blonde man next to her interupted. "Where did you come from?"

"Dunno. The last thing I remembered was this bright light." I answered. At least this guy was polite...sheesh... "Where am I?"

"You are in Kutou." A red-haired lady answered.

I raised an eyebrrow at her. "Alright then. Did you see another girl around my age with straight black hair with red streaks past her waist and blue eyes? She was wearing a long black dress the last time I saw her..." I asked them.

The 3 people seemed to think for a moment before the blonde man asked, "How about you come with us? We'll try to help you find your friend, and you're obviously not from around here."

"And _why _exactly should I trust you? You could be taking me off to sell to a brothel for all I know." I statd, narrowing my eyes at them.

"You might as well as come with us unless you want to be left with them." The red-headed lady said ,gesturing to the men hiding in the shadows in the back.

"Fine." And I left with them.

The only thing I could say when we got to the palace was, "whoa...damn that's huge!"

The 3 of them looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked them.

"I've never seen a lady use profanity so casually before." The blonde man said. "Come. Meet the rest of our group."

I shrugged and followed them. Apparently, they led me to the dining hall since there was currently an argument going on over a long table of food.

"Everyone, this is Kira." The blonde man announced."I am Nakago. You've already met and have been introduced to Lady Yui. The other is Lady Soi. They are Miboshi, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Tomo, and Ashitare.

"Hello." I said politely.

I was answered with murmurs of hello's and hi's. I took a seat atnthe table and started eating what they offered.That was, until I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see one of the twins.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong with me?"

He just blushed and looked away stampering , "Uhm, no, you, well, uhm, I've, uhm...uh...are all the girls from your world always so pretty?" He suddenly blurted out before wincing.

I winced in sympathy. Lady Soi was probably going to kill him now...especially with the looks she was giving him. "Well, Suboshi, was it? It just depends on how you look at things...and I think you're basing your opinion off of a certain someone a bit much..."

"Oh." he answered completely bewildered.

I sighed._ 'Boys these days...'_

**-----Ari's Pov-----**

"Do you think he can be his daughter or something?" Mitsukake said

"Or he could be his great great granddaughter, no da" Chichiri said

"What if she is not?" Miaka said. I could see that there was a bit of jealousy laced in her voice cause no one was paying attention to her.

"But what if she is?" Tasuki said as he got up from the huge crater

"Lets all think out it for a moment" Miaka persisted, "If I am the priestess, then how can she be a phoenix of Suzaku?"

"Okay...I think we are done" I said as I rearranged my clothes.

"I think we should get some rest for tomorrow" Chiriko said

"Right" We all replied

"Umm...Tasuki?" I asked as he turned towards me

"What?" he asked

"I...I'm sorry for creating a crater with your head" I replied

"Whatever" he replied as he looked for a place to sleep

I thought everyone was asleep when I got up and walked a bit away from the camp.

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice asked me

I turned around to see Tamahome standing there with his arms crossed

"Um...hehehe...I was just wondering around" I told him

"Don't you know that it is very dangerous in these woods?" he asked as he sat under a tree

"Well I just wanted to get to know this world a little better" I said as I sat next to him

"Still, you aren't suppose to wonder around" he said as he looked at the sky

"Alright" I smiled as I looked at him.

I must say that he looks cute.

"What are you thinking about" his voice snapped me out of my little daydream.

"Hm…oh…sorry I was just thinking about home" I lied

"What is it like in your world?" he asked

"Well…" I started to tell him about my world, about my life and of course about Kira. Soon I didn't know it, but we both fell asleep under the tree with my head on his chest and his back to the trunk of the tree.

**-----Next Morning-----**

"WAA!" A girl screamed

"Huh?" I moaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw the whole group looking at us. Some with smirks and others with sweat drop.

"What were you two doing last night?" Miaka accused

"Huh?" I turned around to see that I was sleeping on Tamahome and the events of yesterday came back to me. Although the scream woke me, it didn't wake him

'_What a heavy sleeper'_ I thought as I got up and stretched a bit

"We were doing nothing" I told her, "We were just talking about my home and I guess we just fell asleep.

Before anyone can answer, from the bushes jump a boy wearing blue clothes.

"Suboshi!" the others said loudly so that Tamahome woke up.

"I'm here to take Lady Kira's friend back to her" Saboshi said as he disappear and reappear in front of Ari, grabbed her and disappeared again

"Grr…" Tamahome growled

"I wonder what the Seiryu's want with her" Chichiri asked

"Whatever it is, we have to get her back" Chiriko said

"Right" the others agreed

**-----Kira's Pov-----**

I growled as I walked towards the throne room where Suboshi was supposed to appear with Ari.

_'Stupid wretch! Damn that damn priestess! What a f spoiled brat! Even I'm not as bad!'_

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud scream startled me to look up just in time for a flying black...thing...to come crashing into me.

"Kira! Kira! Kira!" Ari was chanting.

I moaned in pain as she continued bouncing on top of me. "OWWW! Can you stop that already?"

"Opps." She said.

"Glad to see you too..." I muttered. "But I didn't need the pain along with it..."

"Eheheheheh..." She smiled nervously.

"Oh wells, now that we're back together, you found a way to get home yet?" I asked.

"No...the people I was with were going to help me find you." She said.

"Oh. Well...I found a buncha stuff, but most of it leads to it saying that 'The Seiryuu priestess from another world must summon the Water God and receive three wishes to help the country.' Which is quite a stupid quote, mind you...from what I've seen of the damn priestess, she's just a freakin' spoiled brat! Even worse than me!" I exclaimed.

Ari blinked. "Whoa...that's gotta be bad..." She shrugged. "The priestess with the group I was traveling with was the priestess fo Suzaku. She's kinda a ditz... and in love with one of her senshi. And a bottomless pit at that."

"Hahahahaha! Really?" I asked, laughing. "Wonder if she can beat me?"

Ari scrowled. "You have the biggest one I've ever seen and she can probably give you a run for your money."

"Wow." I blinked. "Well...let's get back to researching in the library. Come on, I'll show you where it is. And let's go quick before that damn priestess finds us."

**-----Ari's Pov-----**

'_Yay!' I_ thought as Kira and I sneaked back to the library,_' we found each other and we are going to find a way out of here. I only-'_

Suddenly a voice was heard behind us

"What do you two think you are doing, sneaking around? And who the hell are you?" A girl with short yellow hair asked us with an angry glare.

"Lady Yui" Kira stated

"Uh…we were just going to the library and my name is Ari, Kira's friend" I said to her

' _Kira's right, she is a spoilt brat'_

"How did you get here?" she asked as she crossed her arms

"Suboshi brought me here" I answered

**-----FLASHBACK-----**

"**Hey! Let go! Where do you think you're taking me?" I yelled at the stranger**

"**Be quiet for a minute!" he said while jumping from tree to tree, "Lady Kira asked me to bring you to her"**

"**Kira?" I asked him, "Does she look like ?"**

"**Yep" I answered**

**We continued jumping, or rather _he_ continued jumping while holding me bridal style until we came to a palace.**

"**Here" he said as he placed me on the ground, "Lady Kira is in the throne room waiting for you.**

"**Thanks a lot-wait I don't even know your name yet" I said as I looked at him**

"**Suboshi is my name. If you see someone that looks like me but acts different, that's my twin brother" Saboshi replied**

"**Well thank you" I said as I smiled, "Maybe I'll see you again later"**

"**You welcome" he said as he began to walk away**

**-----END FLASHBACK-----**

"I never gave an order to him" the Yui growled

"Well I did" Kira interjected

"You have no right to command my group" Yui yelled," And he had no right to obey you"

"I was just asking him to bring my friend to me" Kira explained

"No excuses" Yui said, "SUBOSHI!"

Suboshi came through the door and looked at Yui

"You called Lady Yui?" he asked as he knelt down

**-----Kira's Pov-----**

'God, is she always going to be like this?' I thought.

"Why did you bring that girl here?" The blonde 'brat' demanded of Suboshi while pointing to Ari.

"Lady Kira asked me to." Suboshi replied with his head still bowed.

"You are under my command and you will NOT take orders from anyone else, do you understand!" Yui demanded.

"Yes, my Lady." Suboshi replied.

I could tell he was hurt by how she was treating him, but i couldn't do anything about it.

"Bring that girl back to where she belongs. We don't want another outsider here. Or better yet, take them both back." Yui said dismissively to Suboshi.

"H-hai." Suboshi said.

"Geez...what a spoiled brat..." Ari whispered.

"Lady Kira, Lady Ari, may I escort you back to Konan then?" Suboshi asked.

I frowned and thought for a second. "Alright, let me just gather some things and we can be on our way. Why don't you bring you brother also? We'll probably be gonna for a few days at least."

"Yes, my Lady." Suboshi bowed again, and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kira only before you actually do that?" I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uhm..." Suboshi smiled uneasily..."I'll go get my brother now!" He said and quickly ran off.

"Man, as cute as that kid is, he's too formal and traditional...sheesh..." I sighed.

"Sounds like someone has a crush..." Ari smiled mischiveously.

I glared at her. "I do not and you know it."

**-----Ari's Pov-----**

"You two may leave" The blonde haired bimbo said

"You don't need to tell us twice" I retorted as Kira and I both walked out the door

"What a snob" I told Kira as soon as we were out of hearing range

"Told you so" she replied

"Lady Kira, Lady Ari" someone called from ahead of us

We looked ahead to see Suboshi running to us with someone else that looks like him. We could immediately guess that that was his twin.

'I wonder what Kira's thinking of him?"

**-----Kira's Pov-----**

'God, is she always going to be like this?' I thought.

"Why did you bring that girl here?" The blonde 'brat' demanded of Suboshi while pointing to Ari.

"Lady Kira asked me to." Suboshi replied with his head still bowed.

"You are under my command and you will NOT take orders from anyone else, do you understand!" Yui demanded.

"Yes, my Lady." Suboshi replied.

I could tell he was hurt by how she was treating him, but i couldn't do anything about it.

"Bring that girl back to where she belongs. We don't want another outsider here. Or better yet, take them both back." Yui said dismissively to Suboshi.

"H-hai." Suboshi said.

"Geez...what a spoiled brat..." Ari whispered.

"Lady Kira, Lady Ari, may I escort you back to Konan then?" Suboshi asked.

I frowned and thought for a second. "Alright, let me just gather some things and we can be on our way. Why don't you bring you brother also? We'll probably be gonna for a few days at least."

"Yes, my Lady." Suboshi bowed again, and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kira only before you actually do that?" I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uhm..." Suboshi smiled uneasily..."I'll go get my brother now!" He said and quickly ran off.

"Man, as cute as that kid is, he's too formal and traditional...sheesh..." I sighed.

"Sounds like someone has a crush..." Ari smiled mischiveously.

I glared at her. "I do not and you know it."

**-----Ari's Pov-----**

"You two may leave" The blonde haired bimbo said

"You don't need to tell us twice" I retorted as Kira and I both walked out the door

"What a snob" I told Kira as soon as we were out of hearing range

"Told you so" she replied

"Lady Kira, Lady Ari" someone called from ahead of us

We looked ahead to see Suboshi running to us with someone else that looks like him. We could immediately guess that that was his twin.

'I wonder what Kira's thinking of him?"

**-----Kira's POV-----**

"Hello Amiboshi." I nodded a greeting to him.

"Lady Kira, Lady Ari. My brother has just notified me about the journey to escort you back to Konan. May I ask when we are leaving?" Amiboshi asked.

"We're leaving tonight, an hour after dinner." I replied. "And why do both of you insist on calling me Lady?" I asked annoyed.

Amiboshi looked amused. "Because you are of higher rank than us and are a guest. Therefore, it is only polite to address one such as yourself and your friend as such."

I stared blankly. "I _think _I got what you just said..."

"Would you rather me put them into simpler terms?" Amiboshi asked, still amused.

"Sure." I replied.

"We call you Lady because it is polite and required." He said.

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because it is amusing to watch your reactions." Amiboshi answered. "I must get going now, thank you for your time." He bowed and left.

"Well that was weird." Ari commented.

I shrugged. "He's always like that. Personally, I think the younger one is cuter in terms of personality. Just like a 8 year old really."

Ari raised an eyebrow and we continued our way to my room to prepare to leave later in silence.

**-----At Dinner: Ari's Pov-----**

"Well I guess that this will be the last time we will see you girls" Yui said with a smirk

_'Only cause you wanted to through us out'_

"Maybe" I said as I put on a fake smile as Yui glared

This was weird cause there was only the five of us at dinner. I guess _Milady_ had decided to not tell the others and then make up a lie that we wanted to leave for the others later. Yui of course was sitting at the end of the table. Suboshi to her right and I was next to Suboshi. To her left was Amiboshi and Kira next to him

"I want the both of you to talk them away from here as fast as you can. Leave them in the forest if you have to" Yui instructed earning a glare from me and Kira.

"I think I'm full." Kira and I said at the same time getting up and walking out

**-----Forest: Kira's POV-----**

"Are you sure you don't want to get there faster, Lady Kira?" Suboshi asked me

"Nope, I want to take as long as I can" I reply with a smirk

"Why is that" Amiboshi asked

"We want to annoy the girl as much as we could" Ari answered

"Is that wise?" Suboshi asked

He was walking on my left and Ari to my right. Amiboshi to her right

"Hey! Look! There's a lake!" I smiled as I ran towards the lake in a clearing

"Hey wait for me!" Ari ran behind me

As I got closer to the lake, I halted to a stop to admire the crystal blue water. What I didn't expect was Ari running behind me and crashed into me causing the two of us to take an unwanted bath. Good thing the water was only waist deep.

"Arg...Ari! I didn't want a bath" I turned to an equally wet Ari

"Hey, who told you to just stop there" She pointed out

We stop bickering when he heard laughter on the shore and turned to see both the twins holding their stomach and laughing.

"That is so not funny" I said with a pout

"The least you can do is help us out" Ari said

"Fine" They replied as Suboshi held out his hand for me and Amiboshi for Ari

"I looked at Ari as our eyes both met, we thought the same thing. We grasp their hand and pulled them into the lake wiht us

"Hey!" Suboshi said as he resurfaced

"Thats the last time we help you two" Amiboshi said as he spilt out some water.

"Hahaha, Thats what you get" Ari and I both said together

The four of us both swam and played for a little long before we got out.

Amiboshi went to get some fire wood with Ari while I waited with Susushi

As I sat down and waited for the two of them, the wind was blowing and I started to shiver.

"Are you cold Lady Kira?" Suboshi asked and I nodded

He went to our supplies and got out a blanket and wrapped it around me.

"T-Thank you" I stuttered a bit

"Your kinda cute when you blush" He smirked

"What?" I asked and I noticed him shivering too,"Are you cold too Suboshi?"

"No" he said but I could tell he was lying. Hell who couldn't? He was shaking

"Suboshi, come here" I said

He looked at me with questioning eyes but never the less came and sat next to me.

I wrapped the blanket and my arms around his waist.

"No, Lady Kira, you don't have to" I said as he began as he was about to remove my arms and the blanket but I held on tighter

"I'm the one who pulled you in remember? This is the least I can do. And don't you dare say other wise" I said as soon as I saw his mouth began to open

"Fine , but this is a bit uncomfortable" he said as he took away the blanket and moved behind me.

"There" he said as he say with his legs on either side of me and wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

"Suboshi..." I whispered

"Hm?" He asked as he looked down at me

"I'm going to go to sleep" I said as I snuggled into his chest. His whole body stiffened but then began to relax. Before I fell asleep, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. That was one moment I didn't want to forget.

**-----Ari's Pov-----**

"Lady Ari, you didn't have to come with me" Amiboshi said

"But I want to" I said as I followed him

As we walked, I didn't see a root sticking out of the ground and I tripped

I closed my and waited for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came and I felt someone holding me. I opened my eyes to see Amiboshi looking at me while holding me bridle style.

"Are you alright, Lady Ari?" he asked

"Uh...yeah, thank you" I stuttered turning pink

""Lady Ari?" Amiboshi breathed, as he got closer to my face

"Yes?" I asked him

"There was something that I wanted to do the minute that I met you" Amiboshi said as he got closer

"What..."I was silenced as soon as his lips touched mine. The kiss was soft, gentle and innocent.

As soon as Amiboshi realized what he was doing, he quickly pull away setting me on the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lady Ari" Amiboshi said as he turned his head in shame

"Amiboshi, look at me" I said as I took his head within my hand and made him look at me

"I should not have kissed you. That was the most disrespectful thing anyone could have done," he said

"I don't blame you Amiboshi" I sad as I looked into his eyes, "But we can't continue this"

I gasped a bit as he pulled he into a tight embrace

"But why?" he asked as I felt something warm on my neck

_**Is he crying?**_

"It's because if you fall in love with me and I to you, then when I leave, we both would be heartbroken" I tried to make him understand

"I don't care," he whispered as he buried his head into my neck, "If I had you as mine, even if only for a little while, I'd be happy"

"A-Amiboshi" I said shocked

"I want you to be mine," he whispered again

"I-I promise, I'll stay with you as long as I am here," I said as I returned his hug

He loosen his embrace so I could look into his eyes

"You promise?" he asked again

I nodded

Slowly he lowered his lips onto mine as he kept his eyes on mine, looking for any rejection or discomfort. As he found none, his lips were immediately on mine. It started out innocent like the last one but soon got more passionate as his tongue grazed my bottom lips asking for permission.

_**So gentlemen like**_

As soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue slipped in and started to explore its territory and I quietly moaned. On of his arms was on my waist and the other was on my back pulling me closer

_**As if we can come any closer.**_

He then captured my bottom lips and began to suckle on it cause me to whimper quietly

_**I so have to come up with an excuse if they see my bruised lips**_

He then started to kiss me again. Soon I broke the kiss and let my lips grazed on the skin of his neck as one of my hands tangled itself into his dirty blond hair while the other was on his chest.

As I began to kiss and suck that spot, Amiboshi place his arm on my head encouraging me to go on and he called out to me

When I finally stopped, there was a bright read mark there, he was breathing in gasps, and there was something hard poking at my thigh

_Whoa, Whoa! Hold it! I'm not ready for that yet._

"Amiboshi, I don't think that I am ready to go any further then this, I hope you understand" I said as I looked into his blue eyes

He gently tilted my head to the side as he began to kiss my neck. The same as how I did to him.

_**Ooo…I feel like I'm in heaven**_

When he was done, he looked at my neck with a smirk on his face that resembles Suboshi's.

"There" he said, "I promise that we will not go any further until you are ready"

_Another thing I have to come up with an excuse for not that I am complaining_

"Amiboshi, I think we should go back" I said, "They will be worried"

"Your right" I said as he began to pick up random logs and held my hand with his free one.

"Amiboshi? Is it okay if we don't tell anyone? Maybe only Kira and Suboshi?" I asked as we walked side by side

"If that will make you happy" he said with a smile

_I think I might be falling for you, Amiboshi. My first kiss was with you_

In the morning they all headed to Konan with out anyone asking any unusual questions.

**-----Konan-----**

When we arrived in Konan, there was a bit of fighting which included Suboshi and us trying to hold him back from killing the Suzaku seven.

Kira had only met the Suzaku seven when the most horrible thing began to happen to us.

"What's happening!" I cried as I looked at my arm. It was beginning to fade.

"No!" Kira gasped, "I think we are already fading from this world, we don't belong here"

"B-But…" When I looked at Amiboshi, I felt my heart breaking. His expression was as if he lost his whole life, "I…I don't want to leave yet."

"I don't think we have a choice" Kira said as he legs began to fade too

"No!" I said as I fell to my knees and Amiboshi hugged me close, "Its not fair, just when we got used to this place."

"Shh…" Amiboshi said, "Maybe…maybe we'll see each other again sometime"

Everybody around us was close to tears.

"Your right, Amiboshi, before I leave, I want you to promise you something" I said as I looked into his eyes

:"Anything" he whispered softly

"I want you to promise that if you find someone else that you like or maybe even love, don't hesitate to go after her okay?" I said to him

"But I can't forget you!" he said as he pulled me into a hug again

"You will never forget me. Nor will I ever forget you. You will always have part of my heart" I said as I gave him one last kiss and stood up letting him go.

"I wonder where we are going to appear at this time" Kira asked with a forced smile, "Oh and Miaka, good luck on summoning Suzaku"

"Thanks" he said as she was about to cry and buried he head in Tamahome's chest

"It was a pleasure meeting you all" I cried as my body was gone

"I hope we will come cross paths again someday" Kira said as she to began to fade

"Good-Bye" We both said as he vanished completely from the world in which I left a piece of my heart. But we all know that we must move on. We will find a way home.

**------------------------------------------------**

Scarlet: Okay people….This is the actual first chapter. Tell us what you think. Can you guess which world is coming up next?

Aqua: Until Next Time…Read and Review everyone!


	3. The Second World

Chapter 3: Detectives World

-----Ari's Pov-----

"Oww…" I said as Kira and I landed in a alley way behind some sort of building

"Where are we at now" Kira muttered

"I don't know" I mumbled quietly

"Aww…are you still trying to forget Amiboshi" Kira asked as she tried to comfort me

"No, its not that. When I was only beginning to fall in love, we had to go. I only liked the guy. No I won't know what love feels like" I whined

"Don't worry, you will soon" Kira said as she patted my back

As I stop whining, we heard sirens from across the street. We peered out to see that a trunk had crashed into a store and killed someone. We walked cautiously into the café store and a officer stopped us.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked

"We are detectives from the states visiting Japan" I said as I held out my Detective badge

_What the hell? Words are coming out of my mouth. Where did I get this badge?_

"What about you miss?" the officer turned to Kira

"..." She raised an eyebrow and showed him the id she somehow got

"Okay…I'm sorry miss, you may go" the officer let us through

"Okay, that was just creepy, what the hell happened" I asked her as soon as we were hearing range away from the guy.

"I don't know but I guess this is the next world." Kira replied

"Is that a kid?" I asked as I pointed to a little kid hiding behind a trashcan bin while talking through a bow tie. Though that was not his voice.

"Looks like it" Kira replied as we watch the kid talk into the bow tie and soft the case of the truck crash.

When everyone started to leave and take the culprit away, we came out of our hiding place and walked up to the lab coat-wearing grandpa

"Can I help you two miss?" he asked us

"We want to speak to that kid right there" I said and pointed to the kid who had glasses and blue coat

"Why if I may ask" he said looking at us with suspicion

"Don't worry, he will be back with you shortly" Kira smiled sweetly

"Conan, what do you think?" he turned to the kid

"Sure, its okay?" the kid shrugged

We walked a little way from the group so we were out of hearing range.

"Okay, what did you need to speak to me about" he asked

"My name is Kira Maxwell, we saw how you solved the murder" Kira said

"What do you mean? The Doc solved it" the kid laughed nervously, "Names Conan Edogawa"

"I'm Ari Murai and you were the one talking for that Doc as you call it. We saw you talking into your bowtie thingy" I said as I looked down at him

"Who are you two" he asked as he stared at us frighten

"All we can tell you is that we are not from this world" Kira said, "We're trying to find a way home"

"How is that possible?" he asked

"We have no idea" I answered, "We appeared in this world with a Detectives Badge"

"Let me see" he said as he held out his hand

"Here" I said as I placed my badge in his hand

"Whoa" he said as he inspected it, "It's real"

"How about you?" Kira said, "How did you figure out that case since you're only like what, 10?"

"Not exactly" he said as he handed back my badge

In the next minute, he summed up the entire story of how he was a 17 (I think) year old famous detective by the name of Jimmy Kudo and how a gang called the Black Organization drugged him. The pill that he was forced to eat was suppose to kill him but instead turned him into a 10 year old.

"Weird story" Kira commented

"So do you two have somewhere to stay?" Conan asked

"I don't think so" I replied shaking my head

"I think Rachel (Ran in Japanese) will let you stay" Conan said

"Sure" Kira smiled

After explaining the situation to Doctor Asaga (I think) while keeping it quiet towards the three other kids we were walking to the apartment

"You walk too slow" Kira called back to us as she was about a foot in front of Conan and I

"Its not my fault I'm short and small" Conan said as he tried to jog up

"Here" I said as I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder

"Hey! What-" he gasped as I lifted him

"This is faster" I said as I ran up to Kira with Conan clinging onto his dear life.

Sooner or later we reached the apartment and knock on the door and a girl about our aged opened the door

"Oh Conan!" she said as she saw the kid on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, was he bothering you?"

"No, no, it's not like that, he said that you have extra room in your apartment, may we spend a few nights?" Kira said

"I don't know, I have to ask dad. Please come in," she said as she held the door open for us. "Dad? We have some visitors...and they want a room..."

"Who the hell are they and why do they want a room?" A deep guys voice sounded from what I thought was the kitchen

The guy (I hope you all know how he looks like) came out holding a sake bottle

"Oh dad, not again" Rachel said as she took the sake away from him.

"Excuse me, we're detectives from the states and we were looking for a place to stay" Kita explained

"What's the proof?" Richard asked

"Here" I said showing them our badges

"Oh, of course" Richard laughed nervously, "One of you must stay in Rachel's room and the other in the brats room"

"We don't mind" Kira answered

"So who's sleeping with me?" Rachel asked

"I'll stay with the kid" I said as I looked at Conan who was still on my shoulder

"Fine" Kira responded as she walked with Rachel to her room

"So kid, where's your room?" I asked him

"Over there" he pointed the door that was next to Rachel's

"Okay" I walked to the door he pointed to

"Watch your head" I warned him as I walked through the door

"So where are you going to sleep?" he asked as I let him down

"The bed is large enough for the both of us" I shrugged as I laid down on it

"What?" he gasped as a hint of red appeared on his cheeks

"Hm? Any other plan?" I asked as he sat next to me

"Well no…"

"Then its settled" I smirked

After debating on the sleeping style, it was finally time for dinner.

"Wow Ra, you must give me the recipe," I said using her nickname

"Oh, its not that good" she said blushing

After dinner, we got to know them better. It seems that Richard Moore or Detective Moore was a detective for crime and especially murders scene. We then decided to head for bed

-----Ari/Conan's Room-----

"Conan?" I asked as I made myself comfortable in his bed

"Hm?" he came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth

"Never mind, I'll let you finish" I laughed as I snuggled into the bed

I was almost asleep until I felt someone lying next to me and I opened my eyes

"What were you going to ask me Ari?" he asked as he tried not to fall off the bed

"All those cases that Richard said he solved, it was you wasn't it?" I asked as I looked at him trying to get comfortable

"Hehe…yeah" he blushed a bit

I sighed as I gather him in my arms and laid back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he said blushing more'

"You want to fall out of the bed in the middle of the night?" I asked him

"No"

-----Next day-----

Ring Ring

Richard immediately picked up the phone. When he was done he turned to us who were sitting on the couch.

"We have a case" he said as he told us to follow in into his car

-----Ari's Pov-----

Finally we reached the place where the crime was committed and we knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a young woman wearing a dark red dress. She had a yellow flower with red spots and a large black fur coat.

"Ah... Richard Moore. My name is Ika." She said. Richard and Rachel entered the house. They walked around. They then met up with another woman she was a little shorter then Richard. Her hair was chestnut brown and it reaches to the end of her neck. She wore a silver dress that reached the middle of her upper legs. She wore blue gloves that reached to her elbows. She was known as Erie.

"Where's the crime scene?" I asked without thinking

_Shit_

"This way please" they led us to the kitchen where there were several policeman taking pictures of a little girl who was stabbed several times with a cut at her neck

"Oh my god, who would do this?" Kira asked

"A wacko" I answered

"Who is this little girl?" Richard asked

"She is my daughter" Erie said breaking into tears

"My niece" said Ika

"Do you know who would want to murder her?" Kira asked

"Not that we know of" Ika answered as she comforted what seems to be her sister

"Do you mind if we look around your house?" Richard asked

"No, go ahead" Erie answered

Richard immediately ran up the stairs with Rachel following him

"If you need us, we will be in the living room, my sister needs some rest" Ika said as she help her sister out of the kitchen

"Lets look at the body" Conan suggested

"Sure" the three of us walked towards the body and a officer stopped us

"Excuse me, you are not allowed in this area" he said

"Here" Kira said as she showed him her badge

"Oh, my apologizes" he said as he and the others walk away

We looked at the body closely and it took a lot for me not to puke

"What's this?" Kira asked as she picked up a very small piece of yellow petal.

"A flower petal?" I asked

"Wasn't Ika wearing a yellow flower?" Conan asked

"But why would she want to kill her own niece?" Kira asked

"What this?" I asked as I found bits of ripped paper under the cabinet

"Looks like a letter" Kira said as we tried to pace the pieces together

"Mmm…it looks like a will" Kira said as she read the first few lines

_If I pass away, this entire fortune will belong to my daughter Alyssia Crier Crin and my wife. If anything should happen, Ika Ashinoya will be next in line for the inheritance-. _

That's all they were able to put together since the others were too small

"I know who the murder is" the three of us said at once

Later on, everyone was assembled in the living room.

"How do you know who the murder is before me?" Richard asked

"Well, look at this note" I gestured to Conan and he walked up to Richard with the will

After looking at it, he jumped up and said, "I know who it is, its you Erie, you were jealous that your daughter was going to get rich and that your husband didn't leave you anything"

"But I wouldn't kill my own daughter" Erie pleaded

"We're not sure of that" Richard said looking proud

"Wrong" Kira said as Rachel whacked him on the head, "Though, that would be right since she would be the next in line to get the fortune but the next clue cleared up the suspect"

"The next clue was a piece of flower petal" Kira said as she held up the piece, "Doesn't this belong to your flower Miss Ika?"

"What? No…" she looked horrified

"I if you check, her flower, there will be red blood in it and the weapon would be in her coat" Kira pointed out

"Why are you wearing a coat in this hot weather, and it doesn't match your dress" I said

Sure enough, when they checked her, everything they said was true

"Why sister?" Erie said

"It was because your husband left everything to your daughter and none for her except if something happens to you or your daughter " I replied

"I won't forget this" Ika said as she was dragged away by the police

"That was great" Rachel said congratulating us

"I could have done it" Richard said earning a punch from Rachel

After that, Kira, Conan and I decided to take a walk in the park while the others went home. Suddenly it happened again

"Arg…" Kira cried suddenly as she fell on her knees

Good thing there weren't anyone around

"Whats happening? Are you alright?" Conan asked as I fell too

"Conan, listen, we don't belong in this world, and now its time for us to leave" Kira explained as she began to vanish

"But…" Conan stuttered

"It was great meeting you Jimmy, goodbye" I sad as I gave him a kiss on his forehead and in a blink of an eye we vanished from that world.

_I hope to see you again Jimmy_

------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: Okay people…this is the 2nd world…please read and REVIEW…we wanna know what you think.


	4. Third World

Chapter 4: Third World

Somewhere

"Ouch" Kira exclaimed as we landed on the ground

"There should be cushions or pillows" I complained next to her

"Where are we" we looked around to see that there was a group of people in front of us doing something. Good thing our appearance didn't catch their attention

We walked up to a group with four people, 1 old looking man, 2 kids, and 1 really fat guy.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kira asked the guy next to her

"Hn…Killua" the silver haired boy said, eying her with suspicion.

Kira's POV

"Can you tell us where we are?" I asked Killua.

He just raised his eyebrow and replied, "No." before turning and walking away.

"Man! That was rude!" Ari complained beside me.

I stood still in shock as a wave of familiarity washed over me. "I feel like I've known him from somewhere before..." I murmured quietly.

"Wha?" Ari asked.

"Nothing...nothing..." I said quietly.

"Come on, let's go find someone else who's willing to help us..." Ari said.

However, at that moment, everyone started to walk in one direction. We shrugged then followed.

"Hey...is it just me or is everyone going faster and faster?" Ari asked.

"Nope its just you." I replied and gave a cheeky grin.

"HEY!" Ari complained.

"Hahaha...just kidding...and yes it seems like everyone's going into a jog..." I said before doing what everyone else was doing.

"HEY! That's cheating!" The old man from earlier shouted at Killua, who was on a skateboard. He just glanced over with half-closed eyes at him.

"No he isn't!" The spiky haired boy beside him said. "It _seems _to be an endurance test. They never said it _was _one." He pointed out.

"Gon! Are you on my side or his?" The old man shouted.

By this time Killua was staring interestedly at the black haired boy. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"My's name's Gon Freeces! I'm 12! How about you?" The boy, Gon, exclaimed happily.

"Hmm..." Suddenly, Killua jumped off of his skateboard and carried it under his arm.

"Hey, that's a cool trick!" Gon exclaimed.

"I'm running too." Killua announced.

"So what's your name?" Gon asked.

"Killua. Same age as you." Killua replied. Then he turned around and shouted behind him. "What about you, old man?"

Ari and I bit back our laughter as Killua asked his question so bluntedly.

"WHY YOU! I'm 23! Not THAT old!" the 'old man' yelled.

"Really?" Gon now turned around and asked.

We saw the man trip a little at this statement and had to hold back our snickers again.

"Oh yeah...and his name's Leorio. Man, he ure looks older than 23 though...don't you think so Killua?" Gon asked his newest friend.

"Sure does." Killua replied.

Ari frowned beside me, "Man, how come he's so friendly with that boy and acted so rude to us?"

"Maybe because we look older than him and like a buncha giggling freaky fangirls?" I asked, snickering.

"Hey!" Ari shouted indignantly.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed.

She scowled. "Man, now _you're _acting like him. Sheesh, what is he, your little brother?"

I stumbled over my own feet at this question and fell quiet.

"Hmm...maybe he is..." I mused to myself.

Now it was Ari's turn to trip. "WHAT?"

I snickered to myself at all the trippings everyone had done within an hour.

An hour later, I could barely even go on while a lotta people were still going strong. Only a few and fell behind a little.

"Man...we could really do with Killua's skateboard right now..." Ari beside me panted. She was in the same condition as I was.

"Too bad we can't fly...or make someone carry us..." I muttered.

Ari glanced over. "Hey..that's not too bad of an idea..." She ran up to the nearest person who seemed strong enough to carry us both and asked him in a sickeningly sweet and innocent voice with her hands clasped in front of her, "Mister, can you carry both me and my friend here to wherever everyone is going? We're kind of lost and we don't want to be left behind in this big, dark, scary tunnel. Please?" She gave him puppy-dog eyes and even let some fake tears drip from her eyes.

I was behind them with a fist in my mouth trying to muffle my laughter. But I acted the sweet, innocent, tired, and scared girl that Ari gave off to the both of us.

"Well...alright." The man said and let us ride on his shoulders. Luckily for us, the man was one of those arrogant ones who thought that they were all really buff and stuff. When he was in the same condition as we were about 4 hours later, we said thank you to him and then ran off to catch up with the group before using the same tactic we used on the guy on other people until the last set of steps where we just ran straight through right before the door closed.

"Whew." We both sighed and panted from the last sprint. We looked up to see a huge marsh in front of us with several flying... creatures/monsters hovering a fair distance above us.

Ari's Pov

"Oh, my god" I gasped as I saw someone really hurt badly limp over to us holding a cloth

"He's a fake" the guy exclaimed, "He's not an Examiner, _I'm_ the real Examiner"

"Well that seem to get everyone in a panic" I whispered to Kira and looked at the guy who was leading us through the course

"Yeah, I wonder who's lying" Kira responded

"Hey old man" the guy who was being made fun of by Gon and Killua stood infront of the wounded guy. I think his name was Leorio, "You better have some proof he is fake"

"Look at this" the guy said tossing the cloth onto the floor

"Ahh!" Kira and I gasped as it revealed a monkey sort of creature with a human head who was dead with a whole lot of gashes.

All we heard was, "Was is that?" "Is it a beast?" and many other kind of murmurs including , "Look at his face, it's the Examiners face"

"Yeah, this is a human-faced monkey that lives in the Numele Swamp." The wounded guy answered, " It takes the form of a person, ingeniously tricks people, then lures them into a trap. He is one of the human-faced monkeys! He is trying to get all the candidates killed…to eat you all" he said pointing to the purple haired man

"What?"

"Now that you mention it…does seem true" said a ninja dressed guy

"No wonder. The way he ran the marathon…I thought it was too farfetched" Leorio exclaimed

"We can't keep him alive" everyone else said as some of the candidates advanced towards the Examiner and the Examiner did nothing but stand there

"That guy looks worried" Kira said pointing to a blond guy

"There's only one was to figure this out, the real examiner has a Licensed Card" the blond guy said

"Licensed Card?" Gon asked

"He stole my card!" the wounded guy exclaimed

"Then having a card won't prove anything" Leorio said

Suddenly playing cards fly from somewhere and embedded themselves into the wonded guys face

"Wha-" I started

The guy fell down and died instantly

"I see. I see" said a guy who was dressed like a clown or something was doing tricks with his cards

"He's scary" Kira said

"Remind me never to be near him" I told her

"Why did you do that?" Leorio asked

"This way, its much faster" the clown man said

The monkey thing moved his eyes and got up to run away. Though he did not get far since the guy through another card killing it too.

"This settles everything" he said, "You're the real one…Mr. Examiner. A hunter, which we're trying to become, should be able to block that simple attack"

"I'll take that as a compliment" the Examiner said as he was holding a card, "But…Any more acts of violence against the Examiner, for any reason, will result in you failing. Understood?"

"Yes. Yes" the guy responded

_He is creepy_

"Shall we go ahead?" the Examiner asked, "To the second exam Center"

We were all walking through the marshes

"Say Kira?" I looked at her, "When did we change our clothes?"

I was now wearing a red silky stretch shirt that is very clingy and is a bit more low cut then I would have liked it. I had on a black pants and a red belt with a sort of flute hanging from it. It was silvery blue.

_Whats with these colors? Not that I'm complaining though_

"I dunno" Kira responded

She was wearing a really super pale pink sleeveless shirt that revealed her shoulders and the "shoulder straps" of the shirt were hanging on her arm instead. Black straps could be seen over her shoulders under the shirt. She also had a super pale whitish-purple skirt that hung in waves down to her ankles.

As we were running, we found out that we weren't tired at all. Usually when we ran at school, our body would ache and we get real tired fast. As we all started to run, the dirt became mud and more slippery then before and the fog was rolling in

"Hey Kira?" I said as I looked at where Kira was suppose to be next to me but she wasn't there, "Kira? Oh boy, we better not get lost in this forest marsh thingy. Better get in front"

_Or worse, meet up with that Hisoka guy_

Suddenly there were some screeching sounds and moth like things are flying towards the group

"Wha-" I was about to touch one when the guy next to me touched one and fell down on the floor unconscious

_Better not _

I dodged the moths and ran to a place where people looked like they were in a green goop

"Eww…" I gagged and ran past it and then I heard someone scream. I ran until I saw that blond kid and Leorio. They were fighting someone

"Whats going on?" I asked as I walked up to the blond kid

"Kurapika, watch out" said a voice and the blond kid jumped away as a card landed on where he was standing but the others weren't so lucky and died

There was then a laugh and Hisoka came out of the fog smirking

"You…" Leorio said clutching his wounded arm, "What are you doing?"

"Playing Examiner," Hisoka answered,

"If you lose the Examiner, then you fail with us" said a random guy

Suddenly, he fell down with a gash on his neck, "Don't group me with you," Hisoka said clutching the Joker card

Everyone got out their weapons and charged at Hisoka and everyone died until it was only me, Kurapika, Leorio, and another guy

"Only you four left" Hisoka said walking towards us and I began to tense and instinctively gabbed the flute.

Suddenly the other three ran in different ways and I was left standing alone with the still approaching Hisoka

"Well, it looks like only one was brave enough to stay put" Hisoka said as he was standing right in front of me while I clutching the flute and shaking a bit

"I guess you earn a prize" he said as he raised his hand

I shut my eyes and waited for the blow that will send me to my death but instead I felt his hand on my cheek and lifted it up to face him.

I open my eyes in shock when I felt his lips upon mine.

_What the hell! The murderer of these people was kissing me!_

He finally let go with a smirk

"Your kinda cute" he smirked, "I'll see you again later" he said as he disappeared behind me after the other three leaving me standing there shocked

"Oh my god," I said to myself as I tried to catch up to the Examiner, "I wonder what Kira is doing right now?"

Kira's Pov

I followed Killua and Gon through the fog that suddenly appeared. That is, until a scream sounded behind us and Gon left. Killua tried to stop him, but it was no use. I watched him as he slowly got frustrated before turning and then kept going. I followed behind him.

_'Man, it shouldn't be possible to find someone this familiar when you're skipping dimensions...' _I thought. _'Although...I guess it would make sense if he was my little brother or something...but in another dimensions?'_

When he finally stopped, I found myself in front of this huge warehouse thingy.

"Why are you following and staring at me?" I turned and saw Killua leaned up against a tree to my left. "And when did you change your clothes?" He looked confused at this.

I stayed quiet for a while before answering him. "I'm following you because you seem to know what you're doing, and I'm watching you because you look familiar to me, which seems impossible, but apparently, you do." I shrugged.

He just raised his eyebrow. "How do I seems familiar to you then?" He asked finally.

"Ari suggested that you were my sibling, which could be true for all I know about my family lineage." I answered.

"You don't know who your family is?" Killua seemed a little shocked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Anyways, you couldn't be my sibling because I know who they all are..." He trailed off at this part.

"What?" I asked.

" Well...I have a sibling named Alluka..." Then he shook his head. "No one knows who he or she is though...only Mother, Father, and Grandpa Zeno know. I haven't even met him/her either."

We were quiet again and stayed that way until the other people started to arrive. I sat down at the base of the next tree over and stayed there until Ari arrived. Although, I did hear Gon coming from a while away before even seeing Ari. I watched the pair Killua and Gon made in amusement until Ari 'plopped' down next to me and panted in exhaustion.

"Man they go fast." She commented when she finally got her breath back.

We waited like that in silence until the doors of the warehouse started to creak open.

"Alright! The second test is about to start!" A pink haired girl announced. She stood in front of a huuuuuge giant guy.

"Whoa...is that supposed to be the examiner?" Ari whispered to me beside me.

I just blinked while staring at the enormously 'fat' man. "I guess..."

We didn't hear what the examiners said besides a few short phrases. Something about a cooking contest...

"Hmm...I want roast beef!" The man announced.

"Roast beef?" Me and Ari shouted in surprise. Where in the _world _were we supposed to find a pig?

We got caught in the wave of people who rushed out. Apparently, they were going to catch the pigs that were supposedly in the forest. We shrugged at each other and followed along. Soon enough, we were chased by a couple of wild boars and somehow got them to kill each other by us running in opposite directions towards each other so that they ran into each other.

"Well...we got our pig problem solved." I said.

An Hour Later

"Whoa...did that guy just eat 70 pigs?" We stared in shock.

"Alright! This year's entree is going to be...sushi!" The pink haired girl, Menchi, announced.

"SUSHI?" We echoed the sentiments of the other people.

"Well...at least its easy to make..." I muttered.

"Yeah... wanna go get the fish now?" Ari whispered to me.

"Sure..." I sighed. "But I prefer imitation crab meat..."

All of a sudden, this huge frozen slab of...something...fell down from out of nowhere and hit me straight on top of my head.

"OWWW!" I shouted in pain. "What the F is the big idea!" I clutched at my head in pain.

"Hmm.." Ari walked over to the slab, crouched down, and then poked at it. "Well...at least you got your wish."

"What are you talking about?" I almost yelled at her.

She picked up the slab and showed it to me. "Here."

I stared at the thing is disbelief. "WHAT THE **_HELL_**! You've GOT to be shittin' me..."

"Nope." Ari grinned. I was staring at a slab of my favorite imitation crab meat...frozen and all.

An hour later

We panted in exhastion from trying to catch the fish.

"Well...at..least...we...got..the fish..." Ari said inbetween pants.

"Yeah.." I agreed.

"Let's go back." She said. We carried the fish back to the warehouse and started to make the sushi.

I made imitation crab meat sushi, of course. And Ari made salted fresh-water fish sushi.

Ari's Pov

We took our sushi to where Menchi was sitting breathing heavily after yelling at another guy who failed to cook the wanted item

"Here" we said as we presented our plated

"Hm" she said as she took one of Kira's, "This is good, but not the one I wanted" she said as she pointed back to the sink

"How about this?" I said as I presented mine

She took it and started to chew, "Really good, but not what I call a five course meal" she said and I walked back to the sink

After about an hour later, Menchi and another guy started a fight and ended with the commissioner coming

Later we found ourselves on top of a mountain with eggs hanging by strings at the bottom

After the instructions were given on retrieving the eggs we set out

"Hey Kira, aren't you coming?" I asked as Kira made no move to jump the cliff

"Uh…why don't you through the eggs up here and I catch them?" Kira suggested with an innocent smile

"Why?" I asked as I looked at her suspiciously

"Because I'm wearing a skirt and there are guys around" she said

"Fine, send your friend to her death" I jumped down the cliff and safely landed on the web

As quickly as I could I ran across the web and snatched two eggs before anyone else could and threw them to Kira. Then I climbed back up the cliff to my surprise with little difficulty.

So after the boiling the egg, about 30 of us passed the second exam and we were heading to our third

Fast Really Forward

"What! What do you mean we have to pay 3,000,000 for a room?" Leorio shouted at the two old couple.

"Don't worry, there are buried treasure under the water and we will except what you find" the old man said

Kira and I sent out to see what we can dig up. Or more like carry up.

"So, who's swimming?" I asked

She looked at me, "You?"

"With all these guys around?" I asked surprised

"No ones going to look at you" she said

"Yeah right…" I mumbled as I took off my clothe except my undergarments and dived under.

I found 2 trunk of gold and I carried it back to Kira with a bit of trouble.

After the rooms were sorted out, I found out I had a different room then her. I walked to the room number stated on the key. I opened the door as found my self faced with a whole bunch of snakes.

_OH MY GOD_

I immediately ran out and towards the old couple who was talking to the fat guy. Tompa was his name I think. I don't really remember.

_He said he wanted to switch, I would gladly. _

"Hey mister!" I said to get his attention

"How about a trade?" I asked as he gladly took the key and ran away

_Oh well, what he doesn't know wont hurt him_

I looked at the key

_Hm…number 34 I wonder who's there_

I walked quickly towards that room and opened the door, surprisingly the one person I didn't want to see was in that room

_Hisoka_

He was stacking cards to make a castle thing

"Uh…I think I have the wrong room" I said as I was about to turn the knob and get out

Suddenly a card embedded on the door close to where my head was

"You will stay here" he said, "Come here"

I nervously walked over to the bed that was across from his and sat down

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite," he smirked, "Hard…"

_Great…real reassuring_

He stood up and walked over to me without making the castle thing fall. When he was right in front of me, he tilted my chin up like last time

"I told you that I will see you again" he smirked and his lips reached mine again, but this time it was demanding and he forced me to lie on the bed and he was still on top of me

_PERVERT!_

No matter how much I said that this was not right, he gave me no choice. Soon his tongue was in my mouth and no matter how I tried. And believe my when I said I tried; I couldn't stop myself from moaning a bit. I could feel him smirking as he kissed me, I place my hand on his shoulder and with some difficulty, pushed him away since I was losing my breathe and I would like to have some air. He looked at me as I was trying to catch my breath and leaned his head on my neck close to my ear.

"We are going to have such a good time" he murmured into my ear causing me to shiver. He climbed on my bed and, laid on my pillow and pulled me next to him. My back was facing his chest. He held me in a grip that I can't break free. Or I'm too afraid too. He can kill you for crying out loud.

"Why can't you sleep on you own bed?" I asked and glared as I turned a bit to look at him

"This is much more fun" he replied with a smirk and place him face on my shoulder and with one hand, place the blanket around us

I sighed as I thought

_Wonder how Kira is doing? I wonder if she is having this kind of trouble_

Kira's POV

_'Hmm...wonder who my roommate's going to be...' _I thought.

I opened the door to my assigned room, blinked a couple of times, closed the door, and opened it again. I blinked once more, closed the door, turned around, and thought, _'Why me...'_

At Lunchtime

"Hey...is your roommate as bad as mine?" Ari asked.

"Depends on who you have..." Kira said.

"Hisoka."

"Ouch."

"You?"

" "

"...that's just about as bad..."

"Actually...I think yours is worse..."

Ari grimaced. "If you mean that he's a perverted bastard, then yes. In other terms...he's...still pretty freaky anyways..."

Kira sweatdropped. "Glad that Frankenstein was only ugly...and just buzzes a lot...ugh..I don't think I can put up with a pervert..."

Ari's POV

"Why me" I whined as I banged my head on the table a few times

"You should stop or you'll break that pretty little head of yours" A voice said beside me making my head fly up

"You…" Kira gasped, "People said that you were killing some of the contestants"

"So what if I was?" Hisoka said getting very close to Kira's face

Kira's POV

'AAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!' I sceamed in my mind. 'Must get away...' I scooted away from him a little bit, but he scooted closer a little bit too.

Ari's POV

"Leave her alone!" I growled a bit

"What jealous?" Hisoka smirked at me

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded

"Nothing, love" he said as he took a seat next to me and placed a hand on my thigh

"Don't call me that" I whispered menacingly as I removed his hand

"I'll call you whatever I want" he said as he place his hand back there with a little warning grip.

"Ari! I need to talk to you now!" Kira sounded urgent and motioned out the door

"Umm…could you excuse me Hisoka?" I asked

"Fine" he said after a while

When we were out side, I turned towards Kira to ask her what was wrong and gasped as I saw that she was disappearing

"Again!" I sighed and I slapped my forehead with my hand, "Where to next?"

"And I was about to ask Killua about something too." Kira sighed

"Life isn't fair." we chorused as we disappeared completely


	5. Author Notice

Author Notice!

Scarlet: Okay people…we don't feel like writing anything anymore.

Aqua: It's because no one bothers to review and we don't know if you people like it or not. Please review

Scarlet: So we know that at least some people read it

Aqua: Until then, we're not writing.

Scarlet: I hope you review.


End file.
